


Examination of Conscience

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Series: Are You There? [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Catholic Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when you are bored at a church part you climb onto the roof and drink right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examination of Conscience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissTheBoy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheBoy7/gifts), [Fancifullauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancifullauren/gifts), [downtheroadandupthehill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtheroadandupthehill/gifts).



> This is placed a few weeks after they met officially. And based on personal events and the church is a 100% true representation of how my church acts.

Enjolras found R in the back of the church. He was thankful the other boy had shown up to the St. Patrick’s Day party even though R had sworn it was an insult (no drinking or making out? the irish would be ashamed). Enjolras pointed out it was a saint’s holiday.  
The teen in question was sitting on a bench, it was cold, but not with the hat and scarf he was wearing. “Enjy!” His voice might have been a little too loud.  
“Are you drunk?”  
“No, just tipsy,” he raised a flask (Everybody should believe in something; I believe I'll have another drink was inscribed in black on silver, R thought he was clever).  
“So why did you leave?”  
“The party? I was getting kinda bored?”  
“Because its homeschoolers swing dancing and there is almost no alcohol?” Enjolras sat down next to him but waved away the offer of drink. They sat like that for a minute before R jumped up and pulled Enjolras with him. “What are you doing.”  
“I want to kiss you.”  
“Not here.” It had become Enjolras’ mantra over the past few weeks. Not here. Not now. Later. But later never came and he saw R being to doubt acting on his impulse and telling Enjolras he liked him.  
“You always say that.” R closed in on him, “Enjolras how many times are you going to lie?”  
“I promised R. I won’t break that promise.”  
“So lets go where no one can see us.”  
Enjolras wanted to but he pulled away and looked down, avoiding R’s eyes. He wanted to push R against the nearest wall and kiss him till he no longer tasted of drink with the silly Irish music on in the background, but he couldn’t. If someone saw, well.  
What he had not expected was R to put his flask in his back pocket and run at the wall. He leapt and fingers just barely grabbed the ledge of the roof. It took an embarrassingly long time for R to (with the help of a drain pipe) climb onto the roof. “Shit”  
“R! Are you alright? Get down. Don’t be an idiot.” Enjolras’ voice was just a whisper but it carried. He could only see part of the other teen’s face in the weak light.  
“Dude. My leg is soaked. There is a puddle up here so watch it when you come.” He moved to the slanted part of the roof and looked down, enjoying the view of Enjy. The other boy looked like he was from a story, a perfect prince with a demon leering at him from the shadows.  
“You’re an idiot.” Enjolras was faster than R at scaling the wall and he was careful to avoid the puddle. It was hard to walk, toms provided little traction on the slope.  
“Lay with me?”  
“In what way?”  
R rolled his eyes and tugged on Enjolras’ jeans, “dude, no innuendo, we are on a church roof and even I have limits.”  
“You just hate the cold.”  
“Ok yeah,” R agreed. They both were still, deep in thought and staring at the sky. No stars were visible, Enjolras liked that, it felt private.  
After moments of silence R spoke, “If the devil is trying to get people to do bad shit, then wouldn’t he reward people in hell?”  
“You forget the story of Satan,” Enjolras’ reply was slow. His fourth graders asked the same kinds of questions. It was amazing how many holes children could poke in the church’s doctrine. “Lucifer loved God and hated the humans because he thought God loved them more. Wouldn’t you take all that hate out on the thing that caused it?”  
“No.”  
Enjolras turned to look at him. “You wouldn’t?”  
“I don’t hate anyone,” R moved too so they were both laying on the roof of a church, one tipsy, the other a volunteer Sunday school teacher, and both craving the other. “How could I hate people when I know what its like?”  
His voice was innocent as if all the sarcastic armor and sharp edges had been stripped away leaving a child. R had never felt so bare before but the honesty and the ability to be honest was refreshing after nothing but lies.  
So Enjolras moved forward with something coursing through him that he was both terrified of and welcomed. It was a miracle his lips found R’s because Enjolras was sure he was going to miss. Everything in him was tuned to the other’s movement. When the pulled away for air, R’s Cheshire grin reflecting what little light there was, Enjolras moved on top of him.  
“Its about time.”  
“I was waiting for a good moment.” He kissed R again to prevent another retort.  
“You thought on the church roof was a good moment? Don’t get me wrong I’m loving every second.”  
“Do you get off on sinning as much as you can or something?” Enjolras teased him.  
“Possibly.” R didn’t wait for Enjolras but leaned up and pulled him down with a kiss.

They jumped. Enjolras almost thought R had twisted his ankle when he landed and promptly fell into the mulch, but it wasn’t like he had been much more graceful. They dusted each other off and wandered back to find their families. Neither spoke of what had happened on the roof but Enjolras smiled across the room at R when a nosy girl asked him if he had heard of a hair brush because his curls were so out of control that ‘it looks like you just rolled out of bed’.

**Author's Note:**

> I have climbed up on a church roof and I have been to that Saint Patty's day party


End file.
